


Splashes of gold

by icaruslance (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Grim reaper au, M/M, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 05:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/icaruslance
Summary: “You’re human too.”Only a single thought consumed him,I’m a monster.—or a grim reaper au!!





	Splashes of gold

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, so this’ll be about 4-5 chapters. This first chapter is the shortest of all chapters, it’s like a prologue/opening. 
> 
> There’s probably a lot of grammatical errors since i’m writing this from my phone which loves to autocorrect my words and I don’t have anyone to proof read it. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you’ll enjoy this none the less. I love love love verkwan but there aren’t too many fics out there for them so I decided to write something up! Hopefully this is decent enough :)

“Even when one find’s their home, there is no guarantee that it is not empty.”

i

Thunder bares it’s fangs and shrieks long into the night, rain heavily beating on the window. He glances in time to see the stroke of light that appears in a flash before thunder decides to scream again.  
He wraps his arms around his legs and rests his chin upon his knees, closing his eyes.

He didn’t want to sleep.

He glanced over towards the end of the couch at the empty spot. He closes his eyes again. He can’t remember what it felt like for another living thing to be next to him. All his life, death and those dying were by his side. 

A bright light shone before him, resting on the coffee table. A leather book that opened itself and flipped through till it found the needed pages. The glowing died and once more the room filled with darkness and the rumbles of the sky.

He leaned forward and stretched his hand out to pull the book towards him.

CHOI SEUNGCHEOL August 8 1995

Car Accident | 1456 boulevard and 19th

\- November, 30, 2016 at 8:19 pm  
\- taken to lucward hospital  
\- barely conscious  
\- was hit by a drunk truck driver who ran a red light  
\- lost his right—

He stopped reading. A tornado rampaged in his chest and an ache filled his stomach. He stood to his feet and closed the leather book. He made his way to the front door, slipping on shoes and grabbing a coat before heading out. 

He paused before closing the door after himself. 

He considered saying “I’ll be back.” but there would be nobody to ask where he is going, what time he’ll be back or to stay safe. Nobody waiting for him at home when he gets back either. 

This house was nothing but empty. 

—

He gasped for air; sweat trickling down his face, his shirt glued to his body from the heat and sweat. 

“You’re alright.” He immediately whispered through the dark. His hands, smaller and much softer than his own, reaching into the dark and surrounding him. They engulfed him into an embrace. It was as if he didn’t dare to sleep and was waiting for this. As if he was so used to this routine, as if it happened every night. The thing was, it did. Almost every night anyways, but it was something he was still not use to. He’d only encounter it three times before this.

“I-I-I—“ He tumbled on his words, gasping for air to fill his lungs again.

“Shhh, it’s alright. You’re here next to me, okay?” He always reassured him he was beside him. As though telling him he was no longer wherever he was. As though being beside him was a way to remind him that he’s human too. 

“I-I-I’m,” Tears spilled from his eyes, his mouth wide open as a cry spilled through his lips, “so sorry.”

He gripped his own hair as he sobbed into his shoulder. One of his hands were behind vernon’s head and the other on his back, his small fingers clutched his shirt and the other had a firm hold on his head. He always held onto him tightly as if to say “You’re not going anywhere. You’re here with me.” Though he never knew if he really thought that. 

“They know you are. You didn’t choose this life. It’s not your fault.”

He shook his head. He could never understand. He didn’t have to see scenes with blood or limbs or worse splattered everywhere, the air filled with a copper smell and sometimes the taste of metallic on your tongue. Seeing children who didn’t get to see the world and not understanding they passed because most hadn’t stepped foot on earth for too long to understand anything at all. 

No—he thought—I’m glad. Glad he could never understand, never see these scenes, never meet these people or feel the things he feels. Most importantly, glad he could never understand the underlying fear they all gaped at him with once they saw him. The true terror and realization that filled them with dread at his mere sight. Understandable, of course, he thought. Who hadn’t been raised hearing the stories of the grim reaper? The skeletoned man wrapped in a black cloak with his death scythe who appeared after you died to reap your soul. The names they would shout at him as he would walk towards them, even kids who hadn’t lived long enough to know his name still shouted in cries a name common that others called him. A monster. 

“You’re human.” He whispered into his ear as he buried his face into vernon’s neck, pulling him from his thoughts. He wasn’t sure when the tears stopped, wasn’t sure when he stopped crying. Wasn’t sure how much time had passed with him in Seungkwan’s arms. “You’re human too.” 

Only a single thought consumed him, _I’m a monster._


End file.
